


The Real Reason Kerry Was Off Her Game

by DanieXJ



Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of rebuttal story for the episode "I Do." 12x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Kerry Was Off Her Game

Abby shook her head, "She's off." Frank looked over to where Kerry and Morris were talking. "She's letting Morris rattle her, she got drunk at Gallant and Neela's wedding, that's not like her at all. Something's going on."

Frank raised his eyebrows, "Like you and Luka?"

"Frank."

Frank held up his hands and put one more thought in Abby's head, "Maybe she's pregnant?", and went away.

Abby watched as Kerry walked towards one of the exam rooms. She put her chart down and looked at the board, "Frank I'm going... upstairs..."

With that she was gone. Frank looked after her and shook his head.

oOOOOo

Abby watched as Kerry's administrative assistant got ready to go home for the day. She smiled to herself, one of the advantages of random seeming shifts, the ability to snoop after nine to five workers went home. She waited for him to leave and with a couple of steps caught the door to Kerry's office before it closed and locked. She was in.

She went into Kerry's office proper and did a full sweep, seeing if anything was obviously different, not that she had really ever been up here during its time as Kerry's office. She shook her head, it looked like any Chief of Staff's office. There had to be a clue somewhere. She went behind Kerry's desk and took a breath before she looked down. She made sure that she didn't shuffle the papers too much. There was nothing, she went over to the window, to see if there was anything thrown there, she searched the computer screen post its, but scratched the idea of booting the computer, I mean, she wasn't a stalker right?

She shook her head, gave the desk one last once over and went back towards the door. She opened it quietly and did one last sweep of the room, she tilted her head as a picture frame that she hadn't seen on her first look caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up and everything made sense. "Duh."

oOOOOo

Abby was humming as she went back up to the admit desk. She practically jumped when Kerry spoke from near the admit desk. "Are you going home for the Holidays?"

Abby turned, "Ah, no... I, no I'm not. I'll be here. I'm always here actually."

Kerry gave Abby a pat on the shoulder, "You need to go home when you can Doctor Lockhart, Abby, when you did your rotation in the NICU, you never went home."

Abby nodded, and hid a smirk, "Like you did for oh so many years Kerry?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "I'm going home right now, my son awaits." Kerry paused, "Make sure Clemente and Kovac don't kill each other."

Abby winced and nodded, Kerry only got to take a step as Abby followed her with a triumphant grin and spoke in a hushed voice, "Say hi to Kim for me, tell her that she's gotta let you sleep a little, you're looking a little... ragged around the edges Doctor Weaver."


End file.
